1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fitting and fixing a window to a high-speed rail vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To improve their aerodynamics, rail vehicles are made with the fewest possible sharp edges, and are therefore equipped with flush glazing units that do not project from and are not set back from the exterior face of the vehicle body. A finish mastic seal is inserted into the space between the external face of the glazing unit and the window opening in the vehicle body.
At present such windows are fitted:                from inside the vehicle, which reduces the width of the bead but necessitates demounting of the interior fittings to replace a window, or        from outside the vehicle, which facilitates window replacement, because it is not necessary to demount the interior fittings, but makes it necessary to insert a wide bead of mastic, which increases the maintenance downtime, or        by installing a window pier between two window glazing units, which makes it necessary to use a greater number of parts and therefore increases fitting time on the assembly line and the number of parts in the inventory.        
The fitting method of the invention reduces the width of the mastic, reduces the number of parts, and minimizes the number of fittings to be demounted during maintenance, which reduces the vehicle down time.